Baby-Mixture
by CupCakeHunter
Summary: Rin is hit by some chemicals that turns him into a baby. Now Bon will have to take care of him while he grows up, all over again. But how will he take care of a little demon-baby who cries and destroy things? will he even survive this? this is my first story so... not the best summary
1. A normal school day

**Author note: alright this is my first fan-ficton EVAR so if it's not amasing then tell me hot get better... also i'm from Denmark so if I makes some stupid mistakes then please don't kill me... it won't work... but don't hesitate to tell me about my mistakes... it's the only way to get better and I realle appreciate it ^w^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ao no exorcist/blue exorcist or any of it's characters... but if I did this story would be a part of it w**

**Warning: RinXBon... MXM, but no sex... i'm not ready for that and I don't feel like it will be good in my story... sorry...**

**Summary: Rin is hit by a poison that turns him into a baby... now Bon will have to take care of Rin as he grows up all over again **

* * *

**(Rin's Pow)**

_I lifted my sword ready to kill the demon once and for all, but it hit me with it's long arm and I crashed backwards into a table and some chairs._

"Rin..."

_I got up and looked into it's face. Normally I would just slice it, but I had hesitated which resulted in me getting almost beating up._

"Rin."

_but I couldn't kill it. I didn't know the name of the demon but when I found it, it immediately took the form of the one thing I couldn't kill..._

"Rin!"

_it had taken the form of..._

"..."

_Sukiyaki..._

"RIN WAKE UP!"

My head flew up as Yukio screamed my name, and I heard some of the others laugh behind me. Yukio looked at me like he could kill me every second and I didn't like it. He would properly throw a tantrum later on and I didn't look forward to it.

We were having chemistry and Yukio talked about something about being very careful around all the purple, blue and red stuff that were stuffed on his desk. He mixed something so they got a green colour, telling it was important to be sure of every drop you dropped in the mixture to make sure it wouldn't explode.

I cared shit and just wanted the class to end, but I didn't want any more problems so I couldn't just get to sleep again. I actually had to be attentive in the class. Damn you school.

Yukio talked and talked the next hour, when finally the school bell rang and I almost run off. But of course Yukio called me back and I turned slowly around and walked over to him like I was drunk to annoy him a little. But then I slipped and fell right into the desk edge. All the stuff fell over me and crashed, and I heard someone scream my name before everything went black...

(**Yukio's Pow**)

I saw nissan fall and hitting the edge of my desk before all the dangerous chemicals fell over him and a purple smoke surrounded him. I shouted his name, but of course it didn't do anything. All the others had stopped up packing and leaving, to see what happened. We all waited for the smoke to vanish when we heard a strange sound.

"Baba!"

the smoke disappeared and in a pile of clothes sat niisan...

2 years old...

* * *

YAY I FRIGING DID IT! MADY MY FIRST CHAPTER IN MY FIRST FAN-FICTION!

I feel pure happiness right now *shiny eyes*

but please tell me what you think and If you like it I will write more ^w^ also the chapters will be longer... just so you know...

* * *

_**sorry I had to remove my story becouse I found out I had make some really big mistakes... but i'm reposting it han hope that you can forgive me! peace!**_


	2. Not anymore

**Author note: Well then... ALOHA MY DEAR READERS. Even if you are few... Well I'm freaking back with another chapter and I hope you missed me. But I have sad news and even sadder news. 1. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but found out it would take too long so I will send this to my beta (who doesn't have any idea how works, so in a while I will give it to her over facebook) so you will get another boring chapter before Bon gets to take care of Rin 2. You will first get a description about how Rin looks in the next chapter... I'm truly sorry about that. But I hope you will forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ao no exorcist/blue exorcist or any of it's characters... **

**Warning: RinXBon... MXM, but no sex... I'm not ready for that and I don't feel like it will be good in my story... sorry... Also an incredible cute baby-Rin**

(Omniscient narrator)

Everyone in the class were stunned while watching the little baby-Rin sitting in his, now too big, pile of clothes. He looked around with his big, blue eyes while his small hands grabbed the clothes and putted them into his mouth and chewed them. He giggled a little but suddenly stopped when he felt everyone's stare. He looked around once again and first then saw all the people watching him. His eyes started to get teary and before anyone could stop him... "UUUWAAAAAAAAA!"

That waked everyone and hell broke loose. Yukio and Shiemi ran to Rin's side, Shima and Konekomaru started to yell, only Bon and Izumo didn't move an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"  
"OKUMURA-SENSEI."

"YES, YES I KNOW!"

Yukio sat by Shiemi's side, who was trying to calm down the crying baby-Rin.

"Shh Rin-kun don't cry, shiemi and Yukio-sensei are right here, shh..."

But the little baby didn't seem to care about her words. His cry got louder and louder and in panic and not knowing what to do Shiemi suddenly lifted Rin up and hugged him.

In the surprise of the sudden hug Rin immediately went silent. When the others finally realized that the Baby had stopped crying they also stopped shouting. Izumo had also got over her 'trance' and she walked to the others. Bon still stood, not moving.

"Okumura-sensei how did this happen?" Izumo asked.

"I don't have an idea. I have to ask the principal about this," he said with a sigh.

"Is this even possible?" Shima asked too.

"Well we have to do something" Shiemi said while patting Rin.

All the while Rin and Bon were in their own thoughts. Bon couldn't get his eyes of the former 15-year old boy and Rin played a little with his fingers and Shiemi's collar. Suddenly he looked right up at Bon. His blue eyes stared right into Bons brown ones and his arm reached out trying to grab him. But of course Bon were to far away and the older just stared at the little demon not knowing what to do.

"Baba... BA" Rin began to get angry but didn't give up. His small hands opened and closed like it would make Bon get into them and he tried to stretch his arms out, unable to reach the person they wanted. The little baby got teary all over again not being able to get a hold of the other boy. He opened his mouth to let out a cry when Shiemi suddenly handed him over to Yukio. The young baby, surprised once more forgot everything about the brown-eyed guy and looked curiously at the man holding him. The younger brother wrapped some clothes on his niisan before getting ready to leave.

"I will take Niisan to sir Pheles and see if he can do something. I will tell you when we know what to do. Class dismissed," he said before he went out the door.

With those words Izumo left to find Paku and tell her what just happened. Shiemi got Rin's leftover clothes to return them once Yukio got back. Bon was still staring blankly. Until Shima and Konekomaru returned to his side.

"What's wrong Bon?" Konekomaru asked.

"Are you in shock? Well who wouldn't be? You don't see this everyday," Shima continued with a grin.

Right then Bon finally got back to his senses a little embarrassed over his reaction to all of this. At least his friends had done something even though it was in panic. And actually didn't help at all.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect this. But it doesn't matter. That baka is back to his normal annoying self before we know it. Just wait and see."

**Another chapter done. Oh God how can I make something this bad in so long time? Seriously! But here it is! Please review. It makes me write faster and please tell me if I make any mistakes. It's the only way to get better.**

**Reviews:**

**fluffymarumaruchan: Don't worry ^w^ I don't think I ever stop. I hate it when other people does and will do my best so I don't. And believe me... there will come a LOT more.**

**Mqvza: Yes of course I know that. **

**bonfire-shipping: Well here it is.**

**Myneesan: Thanks I will try to make it cuter and I'm really glad you love it. Here's one more chapter hope you will like this as well.**


	3. Explenation

**Author note: FINALLY! I'm so sorry I really wanted to post this chapter before today because I'm trying to post them in lesser than a month (even a day lesser is alright with me) but it was first done Sunday and my beta had a lot to do (Watching doctor who) so i had to wait until today. I hope you can forgive me. *bows* Oh and about this chapter... first i wanted Mephisto to call both brothers by their last names so i made him say sensei to Yukio and kun to Rin. but it just sounded better with "Rin-kun" so i made him say that instead but he still calls Yukio sensei. also i wanted Yukio to call Rin Nii-san but also that didn't sound right so he say Rin in his thoughts... in the start. in the end he call him Nii-san. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ao no exorcist/blue exorcist or any of it's characters... **

**Warning: RinXBon... MXM, but no sex... I'm not ready for that and I don't feel like it will be good in my story... sorry... Also an incredible cute baby-Rin **

**...**

**(Yukio's Pow)**

I walked along the corridor until I stood in front of Mephisto's office. I shifted a little on Rin to make him sit better in my arms. Then I opened the door. Inside Mephisto sat by his disk doing some paperwork, but when I got inside he stopped and looked up. A second later he stood in front of me looking at the little baby-Rin with big eyes. Rin looked back and tried to cuddle closer to me. He didn't seem to like the principal and tried to hit him with his small arm and sent him evil glares. Mephisto smiled but I could see in his eyes that he was a little hurt by the obvious dislike from the baby-demon. Keeping his pride Mephisto turned around to walk back to his disk.

"I expect you to explain this to me," he said with a smirk.

I sighed. "I'm not too sure myself. I wanted to talk to him, and then he fell and was hit by a lot of different chemicals. The next second he was like this."

"That's just like Okumura-kun. Put him on that chair then we can talk" He answered with a chuckle.

I placed Rin in a blue and white striped armchair and snuggled the clothes I had gotten with me closer around his naked body. But he didn't like it when I stepped back to speak with Mephisto, and he started to whimper. Mephisto reacted fast and opened a drawer to take a doll up. Looking closer I could see it was an exact copy of himself. What the hell was something like that doing in his drawer? But the older demon walked over to the younger to give him the Mephisto-doll. When he got closer, Rin tried to hide in the back of the chair. Mephisto got down on his knees to give him the doll. It didn't make sense since Rin obviously didn't like him. But surprisingly he slowly took the doll from Mephisto and soon after giggled and chewed lovingly on the doll.

For the first time I got to properly look at him. And I could only think of one word. Cute. Rin was just pure cuteness in his baby-form. Of course I had seen it before when we were kids, but I was little at that time too and I couldn't remember it. And when we got older I had a lot of other things to think about and I never really looked closely at Nii-san. But now I could see it. First there was his hair. Black with a tone of blue. It didn't seem to have gotten shorter, so it kept falling into his eyes. His big blue eyes. Far too big for his small head and they looked so innocent; like an angels. Then his pale skin and small body that looked like it could break with the slightest touch. His tail, which kept waving back and forth in happiness, was short with the little fur dusk in the end that looked ever so soft and cute. Rin simply took cuteness to a whole new level.

Mephisto looked at the doll like he wanted to be the one chewed one but cleared his throat and turned around.

"Well then, Okumura-sensei. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

"I hoped you could help him, maybe turn him back to normal or something."

"Well then I must disappoint you. I can't do anything"

"Wha..? Shit!" I said. "Is he going to stay like this forever?"

I looked over at Nii-san that was playing with his Mephisto-doll like it was the best thing on earth. What were we going to do with a baby-demon, Satan's own child, who properly couldn't control his flames and surely would burn down the school before the end of the week.

"No, no he's not," Mephisto interrupted my thoughts

"He'll to grow up again and now don't worry it'll take much less time than normal, so he'll come back to normal in maybe a year or two."

"What? How can you see that?" I asked looking at him with big eyes.

"His tail. You can see a demons age on his tail and right now Rin-kun is..." Mephisto bent down to look closely at Rin's tail, which Rin didn't seem to like, but he clearly misunderstood and only helped since he tried to smack Mephisto with it. "A little younger than two years but older than one and a half. But it's not like normal so I can see Rin-kun's growing rate is a lot faster than normal."

"You can see all that just by looking at his tail? How?" I asked.

"Sorry but that is a secret only demons know. But I'm sure, you'll just have to wait." He said with a smirk.

There was something suspicious over the way he said it, but I didn't say anything. If anything I was relieved Nii-san would be back to normal, maybe in a year or so but it was a lot better than fifteen years. But then i remembered, when we were young Nii-san would always get into fights and beat other kids. He was often mad and could be a really hard child to be around. Now I had to take care of that, and he also had his flames this time. He would kill me.

"But I don't think he will be like before." Mephisto said. "It doesn't looks like he remember anything so if we raise him in the right way he shouldn't be any problem."

Once again I was relieved, but Mephisto wasn't done talking. "And it looks like the feelings he had before, are still the same. So if he is with someone he likes everything should be alright."

I was happy by the fact Nii-san feelings didn't change and I smirked inwardly because if that was true then it was impossible to deny the fact that Nii-san hated Mephisto. I waited a little longer to se if he had some more to say but since he didn't say anymore I thanked for everything. I lifted Nii-san up in my arms and he giggled once more and made sure to lay comfortable I my arms. But when I opened the door to leave Mephisto talked once again.

"Oh and Okumura-sensei one last thing. I have a mission for you."

**...**

**DAMDAMDAMMMMM! so what is Yukio going to do now? who should take care of RIn while he is on mission? *hint hint* but now something else. Do you like my description of Rin? I'm not that happy with it myself. i wanted some more to it but then it sounded like he loved him and i will save that for Bon. We will also meet Bon for real in the next chapter where he will take good care of Rin w Oh and also if you have any idea you think will be good in my story then don't hesitate to tell me! i will try to make this as long as possible so if you have an idea, anything, then please tell me. it can be of anything in any age. but if he has passed the age then i'm not going back to make a chapter in the middle. And that's it~~ please review it makes me write faster (I hope) and seeya next time~~**

**Skyerider: Thank you andalso thanks for the luck i'm glad you will follow it. and it is exciting but also a little stressfull. just have to get used to it~~**

**Guest: I'm SO glad you loved it! And to think you read it so many times, it makes me really happy. I hope you will read this as well~~**

**DelitefulMVP: Thanks i hope you also will find this cute~~**

**fluffymarumaruchan: I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! I HOPE YOU WILL FIND THIS JUST AS MUCH KAWAII IF NOT MORE! also many luv feelz for you~~**


	4. The baby-sitter

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**hey people here is my story... it hasn't been betaed yet but since my beta and I am going on a trip tommorow to Next Friday I can't get it all Down before so... she will still beta it, but when we get back so maybe I will write something a Little diffrent and for any mistakes i'm terrible sorry i hope they will be removed NeXT week. But please enjoy for now~~**

**...**

**(Omniscient narrator)**

Yukio walked along a corridor (Another one than the one before.) while Rin was happily playing with his new Mephisto-doll. The corridor was long with doors on each side. There was a purple carpet with golden edges on the floor that matched the walls. The light was dark but calming. Almost like a hotel. While walking towards his destination Yukio sighed and remembered his earlier discussion with the real Mephisto.

**[FLASHBACK~~****]**

"Oh and Okumura-sensei one last thing. I have a mission for you."

Yukio turned around looking at Mephisto.

"What?"

"Even though Rin-kun is like this you still have to do missions. We can't afford to give exorcists time off just like that my dear Okumura-sensei."

"I see. So how long is this mission?"

"two weeks. Maybe a month."

"WHAT?!A MONTH?! WHAT ABOUT RIN?! HE CAN'T BE LEFT ALONE A WHOLE MONTH!"

"Well then you have to find someone to take care of him, in your place," Mephisto said with a smirk.

Yukio sighed rubbing his nose with his fingers. Of course Mephisto would give him a mission right when Rin really needed him. He was a little beyond pissed at Mephisto right now.

"Who?" he said plainly.

"well it has to be some of the exorcist students. I doubt Rin will be able to control his flames right now." He looked puzzled, but then suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know! One of your students could do it. They already know Rin-kun and I'm sure they would gladly help him with his problem."

Yukio though about that. Yeah Mephisto was right. They had seen Rin when he got into the accident and couldn't really say no, when Rin was their friend and all. But who could handle the responsibility of Rin who now was both demon AND baby which would surely mean a lot of trouble.

Well first there was Izumo. She could handle him and make sure nothing happened. But then again Yukio wasn't sure if she even was a part of the friend-category. She looked fine with Shiemi, but didn't look that close with all the others. She would properly just see Rin as an annoying hindrance and trouble.

Then Shura-NO! He wouldn't even think about that. She would be drunk half the time and wouldn't care about Rin the other half. he would be dead, either by starvation or by falling down from something, by the end of the week. He could never trust Rin with her.

Then Shima. no! Once again what was he thinking? Shima would surely turn him into a pervert just like himself and make him watch porn all the time. Yukio would never allow that.

Konekomaru? No, he would properly be too nervous and maybe even scared a little. He was the one who had the hardest time to get used to Rin being Satan's son and such. It would be better not to give him such a responsibility. He wasn't ready for that.

Shiemi. Yes, Shiemi would be perfect. Already right after the accident she showed that she could handle him. She was be caring and kind and she could get help from her mother if there should be any trouble. Shiemi was peferct, maybe Rin would even start to see her as his own mother. That could be a big help.

Yukio took his hands in his pockets to get the keys to her garden when he remembered. She didn't live inside the school-grounds. She had the perfect personality and could take care of him, but Rin wasn't safe outside the grounds. Demon's would chase him and as long he was like this, it wasn't like he could fight them. Both Shiemi and Rin would be in danger if he gave him to her. It just wasn't possible.

Then Yukio only had one option left then.

Ryuji, or Bon as his friends calls him.

Ryuji was one of his best students. He was smart, a good leader, as you could see with Shima and Konekomaru, and could handle such a responsibility. But it wasn't like him and Rin were the best friends. At least it didn't look like it. They were either arguing or fighting or both, and Rin complained about Ryuji whenever he got the chance. Actually it was rare for Yukio not to hear Rin talk about how annoying and how big a smart-ass he were. Ryuji didn't look that happy with Rin himself. It wasn't the best idea... but the only one. Out of the six people, only one could take care of Rin as a baby. Yukio sighed.

This didn't look good but it was his only option. He looked at Mephisto, said his "I will be leaving then," and left.

**[FLASHBACK END ~~]**

After that Yukio had headed first for his and Rin's room where he luckily met Shiemi. She had been so nice to bring Rin his clothes and sword (which Yukio was really embarrassed over he had been so idiotic to forget) back from the class, and when Yukio had explained the situation for her she had been so kind to quickly get some clothes in Rins size, from her mother, (Shiemi's old baby clothes) some other stuff that could be needed, and after saying goodbye, Yukio was finally standing by Ryuji's door wondering how to ask him for the help. He sighed once again. It was going to be hard to convince him, but it was the only thing he could do. He knocked on the door and only a few seconds later Ryuji opened up.

"Yukio-sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked then realized the little demon in Yukio's arms. "i though you went to Sir Pheles with him,"

Yukio sighed at that. "i did, but Sir Pheles told me that we have to wait for Rin to turn normal himself."

"I see..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The awkwardness was so thick you could cut in it with a knife.

"And you want me to...?"

"I need you to take care of Rin the next two weeks or more." Yukio said with a sigh.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I know this is sudden, but I got a mission and as you can see, Rin can't be left alone so I need someone to take care of him while I'm away and I can only trust him with you, Suguro-kun"

Now it was said. Yukio watched Ryuji for any reaction, but he just stared at Yukio like he didn't really understand what he just said.

"You want me to take care of him?" he finally said. "me? Of all people? You do know that Rin and I aren't really the best of friends, right?"  
Yukio sighed while massaging his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Think about everyone else Nii-san knows and tell me one you would trust him with."

Immediately Ryuji opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He thought about it and opened his mouth once more just to shut it again. But honestly he could see what Yukio meant. He cared for his friends, but really... none of them could take care of Rin in his current condition.

Or could they? When he though about it Shiemi-san would be perfect for that task, and for the third time he opened his mouth just to get interrupted by Yukio.  
"I know Shiemi-san would be the best choice, but unfortunate she lives outside the school, and I would put the both of them in too great a danger if I did that, which means you are the only one I can rely on. Please won't you do me just this favor?"

Yukio was getting desperate and Ryuji could see that. He really didn't want his teacher to beg on his knees so he did the only thing he could do.

"Fine I will do it."

Yukio sighed once again, but this was a sigh of relief. He looked at Ryuji with pure gratefulness in his eyes. This really solved the problem and now he could take on the mission with, almost, no worries.

"Really thank you Ryuji-kun you're a real lifesaver"

"Don't thank me yet I'm not sure I can promise he will be alive when you get back" Ryuji said jokingly, but with a little seriousness in him. He wasn't really confident with himself as a baby-sitter, especially not for a demon, but it was clear no one else could do it, so he had to.

With that settled Yukio and Ryuji discussed some last issues regarding Rin and Yukio reassured Ryuji that if he had any problems he could just go to the headmaster or Shiemi for help. He thanked once more, gave the demon and his sword to the other boy to take care of, and finally left to get ready for his mission.

**(Ryuji's Pow)**

With Yukio gone I closed the door to my room with Rin in my arms. It felt strange. A part of it because he was all small and fragile now. He wasn't the wild, scary, Satan spawn any longer. Now he was just a baby cuddling in my arms, which was the other strange part. I would have thought he would throw a tantrum already, but he was laying comfortably, making small sounds while playing with a... Mephisto-doll? Scary! Where did he get that? Doesn't matter, he seems happy with it.

Walking to my bed I laid Rin in it. He gave me a short stare before continuing his game. I stretched up and didn't really know what to do now.

I was living alone in a share-room. We weren't many exorcist-students, and since there only where two-sets-share-rooms I let Shima and Konekomaru get one together.

at the right wall, of my room, is standing a bunk bed. I sleep on the bottom bed, not because I have any problems with the top, but it's just more practical for me. Behind the bed there is a little double bed-table. It's made out of simple wood and it looks like a normal bed-table with another one standing on it. At the front a closet is standing with my clothes and such inside. At the middle-wall there is a window were the sun shines in. right now the shutters keeps it out making my room a bit gloomy. Under the window is standing my desk with homework, books and such things on it. A small chair I can sit on, stands by it. At last, by the left wall there is some shelves with more books, a few photos and small stuff from home. Of course the door to my room is standing in the wall behind me. The floor is one big purple and dark blue carpet that feels soft stepping in, and the wall has about the same colors but with pictures hanging on them. I have three lamps, one on my desk, one hanging in my ceiling and one by my bed.

Turning my attention back to the desk and the unfinished homework I decide to just simple do that. I lay Rin's sword by the bed, sits in my chair and begins. It's quite easy. I never had problems with homework, not like the guy playing in my bed right now. I never understood how he could have such difficulties with something like this. I didn't really get him if I had to be honest. That's properly why we gets in fights all the time. I gave the demon a short look, and seeing him occupied with his creepy doll I went back to my homework.

***TIMESKIP~***

I closed my book and my eyes to get a short break. It had been a few hours since Yukio had come with Rin, and I had been studying the hole time. Not like I used hours on my homework, no, I was done with that in minutes, but I liked studying to get ahead for my future lessons. Reading about demons, learning different psalms, actually also studying some heavy weapons, since I reached to be both Aria and Dragoon.

All the while doing so Rin just sat in my bed playing with his Mephisto-doll, but it seemed like he finally decided he had gotten bored with that and slowly crawled off the bed. With a few unsteady steps, he made it to my desk, began tugging on my clothes, trying to get my attention.

"Dody, dody," he said wanting me to play with him.

"not now, I'm studying," I answered not wanting to stop my reading, but he didn't give up that easily.

"Dody, DODY!" he tugged harder, almost falling on his butt in his struggle to get me to play with him.  
"No!" I said and removed his small hands from my clothes.

When I did that he stared at me intently with his big eyes and for a second I was afraid he would start crying. But then he just pouted and walked back to the bed on his small legs.

Guessing he was just going back to play with the doll, I turned back to my books. It suddenly got awfully quiet behind me but I took that as a sign, he was occupied so I kept reading.

Until I heard a loud 'THUMP' behind me and spinned around just to see he had gotten his fingers in Kurikara. I leaped up from my chair, throwing myself myself at them, before any accidents could happen. Sadly that exactly what happened, cause when I got my hands on one part of the sword, Rin had the other, and together we unsheathed it.

The blue flames burst from him setting fire to about everything in my room. Rin began giggling hysterically, properly because of the feeling the power gave him. I didn't find it quite so amusing seeing my room in flames. Quickly I grabbed the two parts sheathing it again. Most of the flames disappeared but some of it didn't give up that easily. I threw Kurikara away, beating and stomping on the last flames before they too died out. They didn't burn me which I was grateful for. Rin had at least a little control over this.

When my room was finally safe I turned around seeing Rin once again had his hands on the sword and I quickly, but way more carefully, got it out of his reach. He looked at me with his eyes and small tears could be seen in the corners of them. Oh shit...

"UUWAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The bomb had exploded. Time to stop it before it became worse.

"Shh Rin don't cry, don't cry, it was just a stupid sword, hey don't you want your doll it's right here." Sitting by Rin I took the doll and tried to give it to him, but he didn't care just crying louder. I tried to make it dance and spoke with it, hoping to get his attention but no luck.

"come on Rin calm down you don't need something like that..." Nothing, but more cries. In my desperation I tugged my own face in hope of getting ideas.

Then the crying stopped.

I looked down seeing him stare at me, still with tears in his eyes, but now quiet and expectant. Quickly realizing what made him shut up I quickly began pulling my ears while making my eyes cross-eyed. He began giggling at that and I breathed out relieved something had helped.

I pulled another face and he giggled more and so we kept on. I made all the strangest and funniest faces I could think of and he would sit there giggling with the cuties little laughter I ever heard.

But my imagination didn't reach far enough and too soon I ran out of ideas. The last face I made for Rin was scrunching my nose up and making oink-noises like a pig. He seemed to like that one the most giggling and clapping his hands maniacally. I laughed a little myself, but then just sat and looked at him. He stared back, smiling, waiting for something new. I really didn't know what to find out, and slowly the smile turned into a confused look and he cocked his head a little. When I still didn't do anything he slowly raised his arms. I didn't know what he was doing and was afraid he would begin crying again, when he scrunched his own nose with both hands and tried to make oink-noises himself.

Way! Too! Cute! He looked like a little piglet and I had to turn my head to hide the coming nosebleed. Seriously how could someone be so cute? The way his gigantic ocean-blue eyes stared intently at me, while his small hands squashed his nose up. How he made the cutest sounds with his little mouth and the giggle that he sometimes let out. I could just record it and listen to it until my death.

Small steps made my head turn back, him standing right in from of me, with pure seriousness in his eyes. Slowly he took his hands to my face and while looking right into my eyes, he squeezed my nose. We sat like that in some few moments when he grinned broadly showing his white teeth and small fangs. We both laughed and I did the same thing with his nose making us both look ridiculous, but I didn't really care, he was too cute for that.

Suddenly I grabbed him and threw him in the air, getting a surprised squeak from him before I caught him again. He held my arms tightly afraid he would fall, but realizing he was safe he lifted his arms urging me to do it again.

I did it a few more times earning small squeals each time, when I heard a low growl. Alarmed I held him close eying my room for any dangers. I heard it again and realized it came from Rins stomach. Looking at me he made a small whimper patting his own stomach.

I sat him in my chair, but suddenly remembered I didn't have any idea what to get him. Should I go get some food, or maybe I should find Shiemi she could help me. But I felt a strange feeling at that and realized my pride wouldn't let me get help, not on my first day. Looking at the hungry demon I began searching my closet and found some different snacks. Back by Rins side I placed the food on the desk looking it through.

There where chips, small cakes and cookies, different fruit, some chocolate and licorice. Knowing it wasn't the best food, but not having any other options at the moment, I made a mental note to get groceries tomorrow, and gave him the fruit. I wasn't prepared to take care of a sugar-high child yet.

When he was fill he yawned and stretched a little with sleepy half lidded eyes. I lifted him and patted him a little on the back.

I sat on the bed with him cuddled against me, already sleeping, and since I didn't have the hearth at the moment to simply putting him in bed, I laid down with him in my arms, soon falling asleep myself.


End file.
